CasyxDiego 100 oneshot
by Ivy Talonboom
Summary: Different one-shots of my character, Casy, and Diego. You can request one if you want.
1. Sid, The Baby Sitter

**A/N: Alright and here is the CasyxDiego 100 one-shot thing again. I hope you'll like it and remember: You can request a one-shot.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh geeze!" Sid gasped. He'd look everywhere for her! In the cave the gang was currently staying at, the fields, and the water hole, everywhere! And still no sign of her. Oh Casy and Diego were gonna kill him! Especially Casy! She's been to known to be very protective of her, though the others couldn't blame her. She was just a new born. Sid started the breathe heavily and the cave started spinning. He had to find her before…

"Hey Sid."

"AHHHH!" Sid yelled. He quickly turned around and held his arms in front of his face. "Don't eat me! It's not my fault! I didn't mean to loose her!" There was a sigh and it sounded a lot like Manny's. Peeking out from his arm, Sid found out it was Manny. Sighing in relief, Sid put his arms down. "Oh, thank goodness it's just you!" Manny shook his head.

"You lost Alvin again, didn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Sid nodded and sat down on the ground, his back leaning against a rock. "Sid, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not responsible enough to take care of Casy and Diego's cub."

"I was doing just fine until I turned around for a moment and then when I turned back, she was gone!"

"Hey guys." It was then Casy and Diego came up to Manny and Sid. The sloth let out a horrified scream, jumping up and hiding behind the rock. Casy and Diego looked at Manny, who shrugged. "Don't tell me he lost our cub."

"First time really," Manny said. Sid jumped up, placing his hands on his hips.

"It was an accident!" he cried. Casy growled and got down low and Sid's eyes widened. "Uh oh. Now, Casy…Casy, you have to understand! It was an- AHHHHHHHH!" Casy jumped up in the air and onto Sid, pinning him to the ground, snarling and baring her teeth at him.

"Sid!" she yelled. "We trusted you to watch her until we got back."

"Even I knew that was a bad choice…" Manny muttered. Diego shot him a look and Manny backed off.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sid exclaimed, suddenly fearing Casy's paw, which was now lifted up. Her claws out.

"You will be!" she shouted. Just as she was going to swipe Sid, Diego moved quickly to her and grabbed her paw. Casy looked at Diego fiercely, who tried not to think of the thoughts that she could do to him. Even after two weeks of staying down and resting, Casy still had the mood swings. They weren't as bad as before but they were still bad.

"Calm down, Casy," Diego said, lowering her paw. "We'll find her. We can't kill Sid; he still may be useful for something." Casy sighed and put her claws away, quickly going to Diego and burying her head in his chest, where tears begin to leak.

"I just want to find our baby!" she sobbed. Diego put a paw around her and patted her back.

"And we will," he soothed. "We will; I promise. If not, I'll kill Sid myself." But the last part on 'if not' didn't really work, for it only made Casy cry harder. Diego winced. "Um…let me rephrase that, Cass…"

"Nice, Diego," Manny sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Diego defended himself. Casy groaned and shook her head. "I meant in here. She would have to. She couldn't of have just wandered out of the cave."

"And why couldn't she?" Sid piped in, both Diego and Manny groaning. This was going to be bad. "The cave doesn't have a door. She could've just crawled out there…"

"Sid…"

"And down those stone steps…"

"Sid…"

"And out into the wild where she can be eaten and-"

"SID!!" Diego and Manny yelled at the same time.

"What?"

"Shut up," Diego snarled. He turned to Manny. "You and Sid go out and search the places where you think she would go. I'll stay here just in case she is in here."

Manny nodded and grabbed Sid before he could say any word. And then they were off. Little did Casy and Diego know that the cub was behind the rock that Sid hid from.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review.**


	2. A Date

**A/N: When its 10:08 in the morning and your nephew is over at your house, what do you do? Yeah, I decide to write and listen to music, trying to tune out my barking dog and my squawking birds. I love them very much but they just sometimes annoy the butter out of me! Anyway…I was looking through files and then I wanted to write. And then this one-shot that someone requested of Casy and Diego. I forgot who it was and I'm sorry for that. But yeah, I hope you'll enjoy the one-shot and watch out, the third part to the 'Ice Age 1, 2, 3, and four' is going to be up soon. I'm going to be posting a lot of chapters today but that's all. On the third and fourth part of the fanfic it will be a slow update.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, starry night. The stars shone brightly in the sky, the moon shining with them. They lit up the lands of the wild, whatever animals that were eating and prancing around, were now sleeping. The water in the watering holes and lakes and rivers shone wonderfully from the moonlight. A nice breeze blew through the air, whistling the grass around. It indeed was a good night to be outside. Who wouldn't want to be at this weather? It was just simply nice. It was all good…and not even too good for a small courting between two sabers.

Casy looked up at the sky as she and Diego walked around side by side. Casy didn't dare to look at the dashing male beside her, for she knew that if she did look at him she would certainly wouldn't be able to take her eyes off him. She marveled at how the water shone as they walked past a lake. "Nice night," Diego commented for the first time. Casy looked at him from the corner of her eye as she brought her head forward to look at where she was walking. But that's all she dared to do. She quickly put her eye back on track after a few seconds, feeling herself becoming absolute flushed.

"Yes," Casy agreed softly, nodding her head in agreement. "It is."

"Casy-" Diego began to start but the she-saber interrupted him.

"Yes, Diego?" Casy asked her voice causal as it could be.

"I want to apologize for my behavior towards you for the past few months," Diego said, halting their tracks when they stopped at a lake. "I never meant to say those words I said to you like I did a few months ago." Casy didn't answer; she just stared out at the lake blankly, intently listening to Diego. "Please Casy, you said yes so at least acknowledge me now that I'm your…"

"Is it so hard to say it?" Casy teased lightly, slowly turning her head towards him. Diego shook his head. "I'm surprised that you even had the cuts to ask me."

"I know." Diego laughed. He then smiled. "But I do love you, Casy. It's one of the reasons why I asked you." Casy looked down and shook her head. She stood up and stared at him with a frown.

"So we can just forget what you said to me, huh?" Casy started, Diego shaking his head repeatedly. "Diego, I can't just forget what you said and just continue on."

"I didn't say tha-"

"Diego, do you have the slightest idea to what love really is?" Casy shot at him. Diego's ears went back and he growled. Casy shook her head and began to walk off but Diego got in front of her.

"Of course I know what love is!" Casy turned her head away from Diego and he went to her other side to look at her. "Who do you think I love, Casy? I'm looking at her. Casy, I love you and only you. You know me; I take things out of line."

"Are you sure you love me?"

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't of have asked you."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review. And that was like a preview to the third part to the Ice Age fanfic.**


End file.
